National Treasure: Sinking Ships
by 2 Heads Are Better Than 1
Summary: Fifteen men on the dead man’s chest Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! Drink and the devil had done for the rest Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! Come with Ben, Abigail, and Riley on their newest treasure hunt. First NT fic for us! Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own National Treasure or Treasure Island just the plots and OCs**

_Fifteen men on the dead man's chest_

_Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest_

_Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_

Ben Gates silently read his book out in the warm sun of the summer sky. A small breeze blew through his soft brown hair as he turned the pages. Looking around him there was no sign of Abigail yet. She was called away to work a few hours earlier. Normally Ben could fall into a book for hours but it was too nice of a day to just sit around and read. Slowly he got up, placed his book on the front step, and began to walk around his yard.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he strolled over to the small French fountain. The water shot out in the air before it would land in the small pool with a slight splash. The fountain had been a new addition ever since they found "The City of Gold." Again they settled on one percent, much to Riley's disliking. But he would live.

Ben jumped slightly out of his thoughts as his phone vibrated against his sweaty palm. Letting his heart speed down a bit he answered the phone.

"Hello?" To Ben's surprise a calm female's voice filled the inside of his ear.

"Hello Mr. Gates. So glad I caught you." The female voice. "I have been meaning to talk to you for quite some time now."

"Really? Would it be impolite for me to ask your name miss…" Ben spoke into the phone. Even without seeing this mysterious woman he could practically hear her grin.

"Olivia. My name is Olivia Colt." Ben froze on the spot. "Yes Mr. Gates, your family isn't the only one that has gone down in history. But I won't bore you with such things. No I have a proposal for you."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm already taken." Ben joked. Olivia laughed lightly but it seemed more annoyed that he had interrupted her more than anything. "Ms. Colt I'm sure I can meet…"

Ben began but Olivia interrupted him with another light laugh although it seemed more amused more than anything.

"Mr. Gates if you are about to suggest I make an appointment…I wouldn't need to be in your office right now."

Ben sharply turned on his heel and began walking swiftly back to the house. With his face in a grim line he rushed through the door and up the small flights of stairs. Quickly he opened the door to his office and stopped.

"You broke into my office." Ben guessed in a dead pan tone. A woman turned around in his chair as she slammed her cell phone shut with one hand.

"No, I _let _myself into your office…There's a difference." The woman's voice held the high sophistication and respect that showed clearly by her physical looks. She had dark blonde hair held tightly back in a bun that made her eyebrows higher on her forehead. With her dark lipstick that seemed to be a shade of purple and olive skin, her dark sea green eyes pop liked icicles that sent chills down Ben's spine. She had a pair of tight jeans on and a large black blouse that appeared to make her look like the statue out in Ben's fountain as the fabric drapped around her slim shoulders. Her black boots came to her knees that _clicked_ and _clacked_ as she turned towards him. "Hello Mr. Gates. I'm Olivia Colt."

"To what do I owe the pleasure Ms. Colt." Ben sighed as he stood in front of _his_ desk while he shook her soft but firm palm. He noticed the fact that she hadn't requested he call her Olivia almost as if she expecting nothing else from him than to call her 'Mrs. Colt.'

"As I said Mr. Gates I have a proposal for you…You are Ben Gates the treasure hunter aren't you?!"

"Treasure _Protector_, yes." Ben nodded. Olivia raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Good because I see myself as a treasure _admirer._" This time Ben raised an eyebrow but she barely seemed to notice. That or she didn't care. She stood up from the chair with such grace that Ben just thought she was floating on air. Lifting up something she placed a large leather bundle on top of Ben's desk that made some of the small trinkets to _clink _as it made contact. Leaning in slightly to see what it is, Ben jumped back when she grabbed something from the end of the bundle and quickly pulled out a large saber. Seemingly ignoring him Olivia raised the blade in the air and examined it slightly before she laid it out with the blade on her palm. She outstretched it to Ben so that he could see.

"This was found a little while back. There's an inscription on it that I thought might interest you." Olivia casually stated. Ben looked at her for permission upon which she nodded to him. He grabbed the handle before taking it in his own hands. It glistened by the movement when the blade hit the rays of the sun.

Sure enough, inscribed in the blade was the beautiful calligraphy that read,

_With one man of her crew alive_

_What put to sea with seventy-five_

Ben's eyebrows raised up as he looked out towards the distances trying to see why those two lines sounded so familiar.

"Treasure Island…" He gasped.

"Treasure Island." Olivia agreed. Ben had hardly noticed that she had moved over to his side. "I found it near the coast of a little island in the Caribbean."

"Robert Louis Stevenson wrote that the island was somewhere around the Caribbean and South American coast." Ben stopped himself as he saw the grim line Olivia's mouth became.

"Yes, well… There's more to it on the back. Go ahead." Ben turned the blade over in his palm and indeed there was some more.

'_The penetrating goLd_

_In the bloodiEst River'_

"The L, E, and R are capitalized." Ben breathed more to himself more than anything.

"Yes, you're very observant aren't you?!" Olivia laughed in her annoyed tone.

"Bloodiest river…E R L… it's a clue within a clue. But why not just make it into one. Why two?" Ben began to pace back and forth. Olivia sat down on his desk with her legs crossed. "Oh…here." He handed her back the saber which she nodded her head with a thanks.

"You know as well as I do Mr. Gates, that pirates were paranoid about such things. Sending you off in one direction only to lead you in a circle. _Just ask my ex." _She mumbled the last part bitterly under her breath.

"The penetrating gold…penetrating…blood…bloodiest…A knife? But why say a knife on a saber…No no…Um golden knife…golden bullet…golden," Ben began to think out loud when Olivia's head snapped up. For once he didn't see amusement or annoyance on her face. It was more shock.

"What did you say?" She gapped.

"Er…Golden bullet?" Ben tilted his head in thought. "Do you recognize it?"

"Could it be?" Olivia mumbled to herself. "Mr. Gates I'm sure you are aware…It was a myth in my family. My great great _God only knows_ how many greats grandfather was known to make several odd and peculiar things. One of which was a bullet made out of solid gold that withheld a code…to one of the greatest treasures this world has seen." Olivia waved her arms somewhat upset before she walked over to the window.

"Do you have it?" But Ben's heart fell at her answer.

"As I said before it was a myth in my family. It was apparently stolen from Samuel's possession shortly after he made it." Olivia sighed and turned to him. "You find this treasure Mr. Gates. Find it. I don't care what you do with it. Just bring me back that bullet when you're done."

With that Olivia grabbed her purse and walked out towards the main hall. But she stopped and turned to Ben.

"Oh and Mr. Gates… I would watch out for my ex-husband. He thinks he's some sort of a pirate. Good luck Mr. Gates." She then continued her graceful strides toward the main hall. Ben jumped towards his desk and grabbed the saber.

"Wait you forgot this!" He looked to see that he raised the saber in the air and quietly put it down. Olivia kept walking and waved a hand at him.

"Keep it. Not like I have any use for it." And with that Olivia Colt was out the door.

* * *

Abigail looked at the strange woman as she walked out of the house. 

"Hello." The woman said as she passed not bothering with a second glance at Abigail. Abigail rushed into the house to see Ben standing on the stairwell with a large sword.

"Who was that?" Abigail asked. She noticed Ben's distance glance after the woman and felt a twinge of anger. What exactly had gone on?

"Olivia Colt." He simply replied.

"The marine archeologist?" Abigail gasped.

"You know her?!" Ben finally turned to Abigail. Abigail raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, she's found several scrolls and tablets for the archives. What was she doing here?"

Ben filled her in with all that he had learned from Olivia and together the two tried to figure out what the three letters meant. About an hour later Ben walked over to the phone and pressed the first speed dial. Waiting for the phone to ring a minute he grinned at the sarcastic greeting he received.

"What's the treasure this time?" Riley Poole asked through the phone.

TBC…

**a/n: how did you like it. Send flames because Chris and I love them. All you have to do is click the purple button and type a few buttons.**

**PrInCeSsFBi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"What's the treasure this time?" Riley Poole asked through the phone.

-----

Once Ben explained every last detail he told Riley to come over.

With in 10 minutes Riley was over in a flash. Riley entered the house. He wore dark jeans and a brown sweatshirt jacket and a green T-shirt underneath.

"Okay just let me ask, when we find this treasure can we settle on more than 1?" Riley asked.

Ben sighed and Abigail glared at him. "Okay…moving on." Riley said. He cleared his throat. "So what are we dealing with again?" he asked.

"Follow me." Ben said.

They came into that room in Abigail and Ben's house with all the computers and such for treasure findings and clues and such. Ben walked over to one of the large tables at the far end of the room. The table had a large object on it, with a white cloth covering it.

"Say hello to the first clue." Ben said. He lifted the white cloth slowly off the table and there laid the large silver saber, it shined In the reflection of the light.

Abigail admired it. "It's beautiful." She said.

Ben nodded in agreement.

Riley slowly picked it up and to look at it more closely. Ben turned to Abigail, "Do-" Ben was cut short by a _cling-clank _noise. Abigail and Ben both snapped their heads at Riley who had dropped the sword. Riley quickly bent down to check for damages. "No harm done."

Abigail rolled her eyes.

Riley picked it up and placed it back onto the table.

Riley cleared his throat "Yeah, it is amazing…but how is this a clue?" he asked.

"Look." Ben pointed his finger down towards the first inscription. Riley and Abigail quietly read it to themselves.

"Treasure Island" the two said at the same time.

"Exactly." Ben grinned and slapped his knee.

"So what about Treasure Island?" Abigail asked.

"There's another inscription on the back." Ben stated. He carefully flipped it over.

Abigail and Riley read the second part slowly.

"3 capital letters." Abigail said.

"Yea. But Guys you can't make a word with L, E, and R." Riley pointed out.

"Yea, that's the problem." Ben stated.

"Yes, but maybe the letters stand for something." Abigail pointed out.

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"Like we need more information to find out what." Ben answered.

"Okay, Okay REL. REL, the bloodiest battle. Treasure Island, Silver Saber, inscription" Ben was mumbling to himself while Abigail and Riley were thinking and waiting.

"Ben?" Riley asked. "Anything coming to you?"

Ben began to pace back and force as he scratched his chin. Riley and Abigail followed him with their eyes as he muttered under his breath. "LER...LER... What if it's not in that order..."

"Like a name?" Abigail spoke up. Ben nodded his head but continued to pace back and forth.

"What if it's out of order?...ERL...LRE...REL...REL...It's backwards. R...Rodger...Robert...Robert...Abigail!"

"R-Abigail?" Riley laughed.

Ben spun around towards Abigail. "Robert!"

"Robert E. Lee?!" She gapped. "It fits...Robert E. Lee lead several bloody battles of the civil war."

"But which one had a river made of blood?" Riley spoke up. Abigail sent him the glare of death and he smirked in her direction.

"Antietam." Ben said as if it was the easiest thing ever.

"Ant---tan?" Riley repeated.

"Antietam. Antietam was one of the bloodiest battle of the civil war." Abigail quickly said as she ran over to the computer.

"Literally the only thing in between the Union and Confederate soldiers was a small river." Ben moved over to Riley who didn't share his excitement about hearing such a bloody and gruesome battle.

"Which means..." Abigail spoke as she brought up a picture of the small site.

"The bullet is in the river somewhere."

"WHICH MEANS that we're to go to Maryland." Ben exclaimed.

* * *

.**A/N: Hey everyone this is dramaqueenchris405, I wrote this chapter. and my co-author PrlnCeSsFBi helped me out with the ending cause i was having writers block. Please R&R!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. if you have any questions, please comment either of us or both.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own National Treasure**

Ben walked from the car slowly letting the wind blow past his face, his sunglass blocking out the sun from his eyes. Chills flowed down his spine as his shoes stood firmly on the grassy land. He scanned the view of the area. Again the wind blew sending the small corn field to sway slightly. Ben could feel the spray of water on his face and brought a hand up to his eyes. Up high in the sky were the much need rain cloud to moisten the thick summer air. Abigail looked up at the sky as well as she asked out loud,

"Is that a cloud?"

"Yeah the sky is full of them! Usually means another weatherman is going to die tonight." Riley sarcastically grumbled as he followed after Ben. "Mother nature thought it would be funny to not only to have us look in a river that is mixed with blood which would probably mean it's a vampire river but to electrocute us as well."

"Vampire River, Riley?" Ben spoke up as they walked over to the small bridge.

"Do you have anything else to explain it? It's like the river of death." He added the effect of his statement by waving his arms in the air. The three stopped short to see a car slowly drive past them on the road by their car. Ben hid the shiver well enough that he turned back to the task at hand. Swimming was probably on some list of not to do but when you steal the Declaration of Independence and then kidnap the President rules never really applied to his subconscious. Like his conscience was on mute more or less.

Ben, Riley, and Abigail stopped at the edge of the small river and stood for a moment. But obviously the moment was to long for Riley as he sighed out with impatience.

"Now what?"

"Well," Ben began. "The saber said with one man of her crew alive

What put to sea with seventy-five. Pirates marked their paces with numbers."

"Ten paces north and…" Abigail began but Riley held out his hand.

"Yeah I get it…Can I ask a question though?" he said.

"Riley if we even said no you would still ask it." Ben told him matter-of-factly.

"Why did we have to do this at…?" He paused to look at his watch. "Six thirty in the morning."

Ben and Abigail ignored him as they pulled out the saber.

"It's six thirty in the morning…who looks for stuff at six thirty in the morning."

"Alright…two numbers. One and seventy-five." Ben began.

"Seventy six paces from here which would have been where Robert E. Lee would have been standing." Abigail said. Ben nodded as he bent down taking off his shoes and socks. Rolling up his pants he sighed before counting out loud

"One…two…three…four…"

"Still don't see why we have to do this at six thirty in the morning." Riley huffed.

Ben continued to count until he finally got to,

"Seventy six." He announced ignoring the small grumpy reply of Riley.

"Congratulations."

Ben bent down so he was squatting in the water. Lightly he dragged his hands through the cool water and rough river bottom. Getting a little frustrated he stood up.

"Seventy-five." He muttered to himself as he took a step back. "_One_ man of her crew alive. What put to sea with _seventy-five._ Alive. Subtract seventy-five and one…Seventy-four."

Ben jumped slightly shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he felt a small object push further into the river bed. Bending down he let his hand run blindly across the small pebbles until he felt a small pile of rocks. His breath quickened as it always did while Ben maneuvered his hand under the small hole of the rock. Mud dug into his fingernails as he tried to pull out a small box.

Lifting the box to higher water level Ben brushed off the clotted mud that clouded the water as soon as it was released from its trapped spots on the box. The sunlight made the box glisten slightly as Ben's fingers slid over the gold lining indented on the box. Squinting he brought the box out of the water and with a raised eyebrow he held the box up. He ran his fingers over the lines storing every detail he could into his memory.

"Good morning!" A voice called. Ben straightened up quickly hiding the box in his pocket. He turned to see a tall muscular man of Hispanic heritage leaning casually on the railing of the bridge. He could've been Puerto Rican or Cuban, Ben wasn't really sure. The man smiled down at him as his jet black hair blew slightly in the wind along with his off shaded gray suit that was well trimmed for his muscular body. His skin was tan and worn as his hands were large and callused. It was obvious he was used to hard work.

"Morning." Ben laughed lightly. The man's smile widened as he pointed to Ben still in the water.

"Um…Isn't it a little early for a swim?" He chuckled not even trying to cover it up.

"Yeah. Sorry Ben Gates." Ben jumped out of the river and ran up the bridge with his hand raised. The man turned towards him giving him a strong shake.

"Aw the famed treasure hunter. My name is Jasper Morales. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ben ducked his head slightly before turning his attention back to him. "Did you find anything in your quest of the river? Don't tell me you're looking for the Lady of the Lake."

"Even if the Lady of the Lake was in this river I doubt she would willing come out for my friend to dub himself king." Ben frowned slightly as he looked around for said friend and girlfriend. "I was just following a hunch really."

"Well I'm sorry I had to interrupt your "hunch." But don't you think the proof of Treasure Island in your pocket a pretty good hunch." Jasper smiled as he put his hands in the pockets of his pants. His suit jacket scrunched in between his arms. "I think my wife would be a little disappointed to have hired someone who runs on hunches."

"Your Olivia's ex husband." Ben set his mouth in a grim line as Jasper chuckled lightly leaning on the bridge railing.

"What they say about you is true then." Jasper seemingly ignored him.

"Where are my friends?" Ben demanded. He could feel his palms getting sweaty as he pressed them to his side. Jasper looked at him thoughtfully before nodding his head slightly. Ben looked over grimly to see two men holding Abigail and Riley. Another holding the saber.

"I'm sorry Ben." Riley yelled to him. He snapped his mouth shut when the man holding him shoved the gun harder under his chin.

"I suggest you give me that bullet Mr. Gates." Jasper causally demanded. Ben hesitated, looking from Jasper to Abigail and Riley. With a sigh of annoyance Jasper rolled his eyes and turned to Abigail.

"Kill her first." Grinning the man holding Abigail cocked his gun. Abigail squeezed her eyes shut as Riley tried to jump towards her.

"WAIT…Wait!" Ben sighed in defeat. Jasper raised a hand stopping the man. "Fine…here take it."

He struggled to pull the box out of his pocket before he held his hand out for Jasper to take it. Jasper reached for the box and Ben threw it back into the river. Riley wiggled out of the man's grasp as Abigail grabbed for him. Ben took off after them and began running for the car. Jasper screamed out telling his men who were following them to get the box. Riley jumped in the back seat with Abigail in the passenger seat. With a slide over the hood Ben jumped into the driver seat and sped off.

"Are you ok?" Ben glanced at Abigail who gave him a nod before smiling. But her smile faded as she looked behind them and back to the road.

"We lost the key!" Abigail gasped as Ben sped down the road.

"No we didn't" Ben kept his eyes hard on the road.

"Wh…what?! There was the whole pirates and shoving the guns and then you threw the box! You threw the box back into the wa…" Riley jumped as the window behind them shattered. Ben sped up noticeably. Behind them Jasper stood calmly with his men shooting at the car angrily. Pulling his hand out of his pocket Ben held a small bundle of handkerchief.

"No we didn't." Ben repeated taking a sharp turn onto a busier road. "Hold this please."

Abigail accepted the bundle from his hand and slowly unfolded the worn cloth. She gasped as a long bullet sat undisturbed. The gold still glistened in the proper light of the sun. On the bullet were small pictures along with two other types of writing scribbles. Strangely in between some of the languages was either a dot or dash.

"Ben, these are two Egyptian languages; Demotic and Hieroglyphics." Abigail gapped lifting the bullet she twisted it around slowly with her wrist. "Classical Greek."

"The Rosetta Stone." Ben concluded. "Can you read it?" His mother was only an expert in ancient Aztec, Mayan, and Incan. Probably more but not to his knowledge could she read classical Greek. That and the fact that his father and mother were "reconnecting" in South America somewhere.

"I know someone who can." Someone announced that caused Ben and Abigail to turn to Riley in shock. Riley seemed hesitant but asked Ben,

"How far is New York?"

* * *

As Ben, Abigail, and Riley walked through the New York streets the faint smell of Greek food filled their noses. They turned to a small apartment building. Even as they climbed the stairs the Greek food lingered. The building itself wasn't bad as the floors where tiled with small cheap black and white designs and the doors where made of a thick wood.

Ben noticed how Riley kept looking at his feet as his hands clenched and unclenched. He looked over at Abigail who just shrugged at Riley's odd quiet behavior. Ben tried to picture who they were about to meet and came up with an old man with a Greek accent and unruly white hair. Ben couldn't seem to figure out why Riley was so tense.

Slowly Riley edged towards a dark wood door and knocked quickly. The door opened a few minutes after allowing the voice of Ingrid Michaelson to flow out into the hallway. Completely opposite to what Ben guessed, a young woman stood before them. Her brown hair was curled, the curls slowly creeping past her shoulders and down her back; with her high cheek bones that seemed to underline her piercing blue eyes. Her attire wasn't much with a simple pair of sweat pants and a white wife beater. **(a/n: do not approve of abuse to wives and will from now on call them Larry's) **Her hands were ridden with paints and dark smudges.

She seemed to strangely resemble Riley so much that Ben had to take a step back. Her smile fell as her eyes landed on Riley who smirked back at her.

"What did you do now?" the woman narrowed her eyes on Riley like a hawk.

"I've missed you too Caitlin." Riley snickered at her annoyed sigh. Turning to Ben and Abigail, Riley gave the introduction.

"Guys, this is my littler sister Caitlin."

**a/n: seeing as how I could very well be a spy for the US government, knowing to much for my own good and Chris has her contacts we will have far to much fun with this mystery. OK sorry it took so long. Stupid school and now having to go on vacation which isn't so bad but yeh you know what just review. PrInCeSsFBi45**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own National Treasure**

"You're a minute older and your still a dweeb." Caitlin told Riley in a deadpan tone.

"You wish." Riley countered.

"I _know_." she smiled knowingly nodding her head. "What do you want Riley?"

"Um…Hi I'm Ben Gates." Ben held out his hand as Caitlin wiped her hand on the small rag sitting on her shoulder before shaking.

"Abigail Chase." Abigail smiled.

"Caitlin." Caitlin replied before turning back to Riley with a frown. "Again…Riley what do you want?"

"Can we come inside?" Riley said as if every word was ripping his insides and pouring salt all over them. "Please."

"Sorry I don't let strangers in." Caitlin coolly crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Riley who just rolled his eyes and turned away to leave.

"Please…we found this and Riley says you can help." Abigail offered holding out the small bundle. She unfolded the cloth and held the bullet out to her. Caitlin raised an eyebrow as she picked up the bullet with her thumb and index finger.

"These are hieroglyphics." Caitlin announced.

"Yes they are." Ben nodded.

"What are you doing at my apartment with hieroglyphics?" she asked.

"We bring forth a belated house warming gift, what do you think we need you to do with hieroglyphics?!" Riley sarcastically mumbled. Caitlin ignored him as she stepped aside for them to come in.

Caitlin's apartment was more like a small loft. Various paintings, drawings, and clay molds cluttered the open space.

"Over there." Caitlin pointed as she went to the kitchen, running water indicating she was washing her hands of the art muck.

Abigail slowly looked around at the paintings. Letting her fingers slide over the point ballet shoes she turned her head in the direction of the kitchen.

"You dance?" Abigail asked.

"I like art. Dancing is a piece of art. I help out at the studio to buy art supplies." Caitlin replied turning off the sink. Abigail gasped as she saw a large drawing on an easel. The charcoal markings just seemed to blend into the paper.

"This is beautiful." She complimented. The drawing was a pregnant woman sitting on the ground of a room, her hands rubbing her stomach. The woman sat in front of a wide window, the city busy behind the drawn glass. "She seems frightened."

"She's afraid of having her baby be taken by the busy world." Caitlin explained. "It's not done yet. It's missing something."

"And we're missing someone to read the pretty pictures." Riley called.

"Riley do not make me cover you in clay. It dries within a matter of minutes." Caitlin growled back. Walking over Caitlin accepted the bullet from Ben. She placed it on the small table before pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

Lifting it up she pulled a small piece of paper from a draw and small plastic bin filled with a clear liquid. She grabbed a small jar and dipped the bullet into a black ink.

Caitlin placed the bullet on the paper and carefully rolled it out then dropped the bullet into the liquid. Scrunching her eyes she pulled the gloves off and threw them away before grabbing a pen.

She quickly wrote out the letters

'–N--NKA-- --NK-N- -H-P'

"LOOK LOOK…That means nothing." Riley sarcastically gasped. Caitlin seemed to tense and turned to him. With a death stare she raised a stiff finger towards him.

"I'll hit you." Blinking several times and shaking her head reassuringly she gave him a forced smile. Turning back to the paper Riley rolled his as she he made some type of snort.

"It doesn't…" he began but before he could finish Caitlin's hand flew from behind them and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Don't make me hit you again." Caitlin said not looking up at him. Riley was tempted to stick his tongue out at her but remembered that Ben and Abigail were in the room watching the scene before them with amusement plastered on their faces.

"What do you got?" Ben asked. Caitlin tilted her head side ways before scrunching her eyebrows on the paper.

"It's weird…see these. There're dots and dashes in between the letters." Caitlin muttered more to herself.

"The Morse Code. Yippee." Riley huffed rubbing the back of his head. Caitlin straightened up turning to look at him.

"What did you say?"

"Oh no, you'll hit me again." Riley raised an eyebrow as he backed away holding his arm up slightly in defense.

"Riley!"

"The Morse Code." Ben pulled the paper to himself grabbing another pencil. He scribbled down the small dashes and dots.

"SOS." Abigail decoded. Ben smiled up at her as he wrote the letters down next to it with an expression of _I know that, dear._

"Here." Caitlin took back the paper and sat down on the stool. After five minutes of concentration she gave the paper back to Ben.

'UNSINKABLE SINKING SHIP'  
"It's another clue." Abigail announced

"It's the Titanic." Ben grinned.

**a/n: Ok I need to go to bed cus I have to get up in…four hours see ya later and review us**


End file.
